Acknowledged Ballistic Commissionaires
The Acknowledged Ballistic Commissionaires The Acknowledged Ballistic Commissionaires, or ABCs for short; A gathering of peaceful nations, brought together by a number of likenesses. History of The Acknowledged Ballistic Commissionaires The Founding of the ABCs On July 20, 2012, Rimidor and K-Factor decided to partner up and create an alliance to help each other with the building of their growing nations. Not to much longer, they decided to get some of their friends to help with this goal, and The Acknowledged Ballistic Commissionaires was born. A few weeks later, one of our old friends Ashley joined our alliance and was promoted to a founder. The Revolt On August 11, 2012, Anson became the owner of Pixel Nations and The Great Reset occured. After this, Zebulon made his own alliance, attempting to undermine the ABCs. Shortly after, Arwen and Beth joined his alliance. The ABCs was quickly refounded by Rimidor, where K-Factor and Ariemai joined and began attacks on the defective alliance. The three defective members quickly were defeated and surrendered to the ABCs. The following day, August 12, 2012, the three defective members left their alliance and rejoined the ABCs. ABC-Flock War Upon the return of all of the ABCs, the first major war after the Great Reset occured. Some of the communication between the alliances was leaked, and The ABC's and The Flock engaged in war. If you wish to read the full article, click the following link. http://pixelnations.referata.com/wiki/ABC-Flock_War The Alliance Founders As you may have already read, Rimidor and K-Factor are the two founders of our alliance. As of August 12, 2012, Ashley has become a founder. How Thing's are Run as of 8/12/2012 After the Defection, our alliance has decided to "split up" our duties. There are three major concerns, economy, military, and technology. Upon deciding to do this, our three founders decided to take charge of each one of these. K-Factor has taken over military. Rimidor is focusing on economy. Ashley is taking control of technology. Below is a table of how our alliance is "split up". Although they are "agents" or "members", we are working on making a separate ranking system that you will be able find here on this wiki. Up to date information 10/10/2012 Since our previous update, the ABCs have grown. Growing from 7 members to 25, and back down to 19, the ABCs have said hello and goodbye to some loyal members. Some changes have been made to our alliance that will be discussed in other areas of the wiki. Members Here is a list of the members, their nations, and their position in our alliance. *Prince Rimidor of Zimroc (F) *Supreme Ruler K-Factor of Inciner-Nation (F) *Princess Ashley of Junka (F) *Princess Ariemai of Elthelaven (A) *Zebulon of Uryscene *Arwen, the elf, of Gondor (A) *Ahulane of Caracol *Ms. Kreuger of TransRomania *General Larry of Dinkledorfton *Caitlin of Nivis *Slender of Squirt *Evan Putman of Shaboonti *JL17 of Chevy *Beth of The Delis *Tounge Bait of Lululululu *Richie Ludolph of Dinosaurs (A) *C-man of Procrastination *Luke Skywalker of the Galactic Alliance *Tanner Case of Pais The Council Our alliance has created a council to help in our voting of treaties, new membership qualifications, and economic advancement. Our council is made up of our founders. In certain cases, we will bring in our agent understudies to assist. We believe in the fair rights established by our great nation. Category:Project PearCategory:Disbanded alliances